plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Glowbugs Mob
The Glowbugs were formed in June 2008 by five Jackals meerkat who joined with three wild males. Dominance was taken by the oldest male Gorsetail, but female dominance was unclear. Strangely during the fight a alarm went up twice and the two oldest females, Glass and Raccoon were both predated, one by a jackal and one by a goshawk. Finally the youngest of the two remaining females, Eucalyptus took dominance. Both Gorsetail and Eucalyptus held dominance until they vanished. Two more Jackal females joined the group and fought until Rachel Alexandra took dominance while Zenyatta returned to the Jackals. A new wild male named Tuxedo joined the group. Dominant pair When the Glowbugs formed, the oldest male Gorsetail assumed dominance easily over the other two males. Female dominance was undecided between Glass, Raccoon, Hyzenthlay, and Eucalyptus. During a dominance fight a alarm call was sent up, but both Glass and Racoon didn't heed it and both were predated, one by a jackal, and the other by a goshawk. Hyzenthlay didn't try to fight and so Eucalyptus became the dominant female. In October 2012 both Gorsetail and Eucalyptus were found missing and assumed they were dead, one of Eucalyptus's daughters, Molly Grue temporary held dominance but was ousted when her two cousins joined the group. Zenyatta and Rachel Alexandra fought for dominance but Rachel Alexandra won by killing her sister's pups, Zenyatta then returned to the Jackals. A wild male named Tuxedo then joined the group and has become Rachel Alexandra's new partner. Both Tuxedo and Rachel Alexandra are still dominant today. Current Members Rachel Alexandra (VJKF052) Dominant female ''' Tuxedo (VGBM041) '''Dominant male Molly Grue (VGBF004) Pate (VGBM006) Fliver (VGBF007) Bigwig (VGBM008) Chauncey (VFBM009) Gardenia (VGBF010) Turpentine (VGBF011) Polar Bear (VGBF012) Penguin (VGBF013) Poppy (VGBF014) Sweetgums (VGBM015) Ginkgo (VGBM016) Proteas (VGBF017) Tulip Tree (VGBF018) Dirtle (VGBF020) Wild Grape (VGBF021) Strider (VGBM022) Pacer (VGBM023) Spirit (VGBM024) Gingerbread (VGBF025) Cookiedough (VGBF026) Milkshake (VGBF027) Mistletoe (VGBF028) Creepers (VGBM029) Honeysuckle (VGBF030) Snickerdootles (VGBM031) Strawberry Shortcake (VGBF033) Bankfoot (VGBM034) Tain (VGBM035) Cheesecake (VGBM036) Crème Puff (VGBF037) Carrot Cake (VGBF038) Courage (VGBM039) Lassie (VGBF040) Known Members Glass (VJKF005) Raccoon (VJKF008) Hyzenthlay (VJKF030) Eucalyptus Jackals (VJKF031) Rubber (VJKM033) Gorsetail (VGBM001) Weaselfur (VGBM002) Onewhisker (VGBM003) Molly Grue (VGBF004) Chrysanthemum (VGBF005) Pate (VGBM006) Fliver (VGBF007) Bigwig (VGBM008) Chauncey (VFBM009) Gardenia (VGBF010) Turpentine (VGBF011) Polar Bear (VGBF012) Penguin (VGBF013) Poppy (VGBF014) Sweetgums (VGBM015) Ginkgo (VGBM016) Proteas (VGBF017) Tulip Tree (VGBF018) Dirtle (VGBF020) Wild Grape (VGBF021) Strider (VGBM022) Pacer (VGBM023) Spirit (VGBM024) Gingerbread (VGBF025) Cookiedough (VGBF026) Milkshake (VGBF027) Mistletoe (VGBF028) Creepers (VGBM029) Honeysuckle (VGBF030) Snickerdootles (VGBM031) Orange Twist (VGBF032) Strawberry Shortcake (VGBF033) Bankfoot (VGBM034) Tain (VGBM035) Cheesecake (VGBM036) Crème Puff (VGBF037) Carrot Cake (VGBF038) Courage (VGBM039) Lassie (VGBF040) Tuxedo (VGBM041) Rivals The Glowbugs main rivals are the Jackals who they formed by and the Coves, once the Coves died out then their only other rivals were a wild mob, until the Nomads ousted the wild group out and moved in. History June 2008: The Glowbugs form. Gorsetail assumes male dominance, female dominance is uncleared. July 2008: Glass and Raccoon are predated by a jackal and Raccoon, Eucalyptus assumes female dominance. August 2008: Eucalyptus was pregnant. September 2008: Eucalyptus gave birth to Molly Grue, Chrysanthemum, and Pate. October 2008: Hyzenthlay was pregnant. November 2008: Hyzenthlay gave birth to Fliver, Bigwig, and Chauncey December 2008: Eucalyptus was pregnant. Weaselfur went roving. ---- January 2009: Eucalyptus gave birth to Gardenia, Turpentine, Polar Bear, and Penguin February 2009: One encounter with a wild mob March 2009: Eucalyptus was pregnant. Hyzenthlay was evicted. April 2009: Eucalyptus aborted. Weaselfur, Onewhisker, and Rubber went roving. May 2009: One encounter with wild mob. June-July 2009: No events. August 2009: Eucalyptus was pregnant, Hyzenthlay was evicted. September 2009: Eucalyptus gave birth to Poppy, Sweetgums, Ginkgo, and Proteas. One encounter with Jackals. October 2009: Weaselfur, Onewhisker, and Rubber went roving. Weaselfur was killed by the wild mob. November 2009: Eucalyptus was pregnant. Hyzenthlay, Molly Grue, Chrysanthemum, and Fliver were evicted. December 2009: Eucalyptus gave birth to Tulip Tree, Dirtle, and Wild Grape ---- January 2010: Molly Grue was pregnant. February 2010: Molly Grue gave birth to Strider, Pacer, and Spirit March 2010: Eucalyptus was pregnant. Hyzenthlay, Molly Grue, Chrysanthemum, Fliver, and Gardenia were evicted. April 2010: Eucalyptus gave birth to Gingerbread, Cookiedough, and Milkshake May 2010: Onewhisker, Rubber, Pate, Bigwig, and Chauncey went roving. June 2010: Hyzenthlay dies from TB. July 2010: One encounter with a puff adder, Onewhisker is bitten and disappears. August 2010: Eucalyptus was pregnant. Molly Grue, Chrysanthemum, Fliver, and Gardenia were evicted. Rubber, Pate, and Bigwig went roving. September 2010: Eucalyptus gave birth to Mistletoe, Creepers, and Honeysuckle October 2010: Molly Grue and Chrysanthemum were pregnant. November 2010: Molly Grue aborts. Chrysanthemum disappears, litter unknown. December 2010: Eucalyptus is pregnant. One encounter with wild mob. ---- January 2011: Eucalyptus gives birth to Snickerdootles, Orange Twist, and Strawberry Shortcake February 2011: Orange Twist was predated. March 2011: Fliver was pregnant. Pate, Bigwig, and Chauncey went roving. April 2011: Fliver gave birth to Bankfoot and Tain May 2011: One encounter with a puff adder. Pate was bitten by survives. June-July 2011: No events August 2011: Eucalyptus was pregnant. September 2011: Eucalyptus gave birth to Cheesecake, Crème Puff, and Carrot Cake October 2011: Pate, Bigwig, Chauncey, Sweetgums, and Ginkgo went roving. November 2011: Molly Grue and Fliver were pregnant. December 2011: Fliver aborts. Molly Grue gives birth, but loses litter in a burrow raid. ---- January 2012: Eucalyptus was pregnant. February 2012: Eucalyptus gave birth to Courage and Lassie March 2012: Pate, Bigwig, and Chauncey went roving. April 2012: One encounter with a wild mob. May 2012: Pate went roving. June-July 2012: No events August 2012: Eucalyptus was pregnant. September 2012: Eucalyptus aborts. One encounter with a wild group. October 2012: Gorsetail and Eucalyptus disapear. Molly Grue becomes the new dominant female. Two Jackal females join the group. Zenyatta and Rachel Alexandra are pregnant. November 2012: Zenyatta gives birth but Rachel Alexandra kills her pups. Rachel Alexandra aborts and becomes the new dominant female. Zenyatta returns to the Jackals. One wild male joins the group. Tuxedo becomes the new dominant male.